The proposed research has as its primary objective the synthesis of new, potentially more effective and selective anticonvulsant agents for the treatment of epilepsy. The approach taken is through the design and synthesis of novel classes of inhibitors of the pyridoxal phosphate-dependent enzyme GABA transaminase. Inhibitors of both the competitive and non-competitive type will be synthesized and tested. The research may contribute not only to an increased understanding of the processes involved in the induction of epileptic seizures but also the development of useful drugs.